deemofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Deemo (character)/@comment-1.55.40.34-20141011062323
My Deemo theroy. Ok so we see Deemo as a pianist or a doctor because of what the girl said,but I think he is both.in the end we see there is a person with the girl in a picture and that is Deemo/father and her.I also believe that the girl was in a coma due to heart failure or in a car crash.Reason one for Deemo being the father 1.she says a sentence "Deemo lets play doctor,I'll be the patient and you be the doctor" 2.After the update we see in book 9 a song cover we see Deemo almost looking human with hair and a white tux. The song covers sort of symbolic meaning of telling the story. In the first 5 books we see them having fun and adventures,but then are some songs that show that Deemo is connected to her like Pulse. New Update: Book 7 we see a song called Finding Home,which means she is going to finally awake from her coma.The song imaging is her waking up and telling people what happened to her in her coma,but they tell her that's part of her imagination.Then the next song is called Time Forgotten.When in her coma state she had forgotten some of her past memories. Book 8 She still dreams of being with Deemo and returning.In all the pictures we see Deemo outside a window looking at the girl.The first song is called Sea Side Road in the cover she is crying because she is sad about Deemo. Book 9 the second song cover is Morning Drops we see Deemo almost human with the bubbles filling in hair and his black tux is white.All of the drawings also look very realistic.The last song we see is called the Truth That You Leave.That means she accepting that she will no longer she Deemo again,she is also in her old outfit that she wore in the coma dream. Book 10 I see lots of crosses which means some one had dies or something maybe it was her real father.Then in the last song we see Deemo running with a black case and a picture falling out from behind.The picture was the little girl and the tree. Book 11 you see writing about some holy knight and some swords too.I think that the last book is about the Masked Lady's backstory. There is also a lot of black and white.The song cover of Parousia is Deemo being corrupted,while the girl is floating.There is crowns around them.Finally the last song we see her floating with some balloons that have symbols on them and Deemo too. Book 12 Is ,out definitely the masked Lady's backstory.She has red hair and dresses on,which is not what she wears in the game.The song Red Coronation she is running from some Knights stabbing people,maybe her parents or friends.The song's name can mean a lot too,a coronation is a celebration of a princess truly becoming a princess.She must have been a princess,but her coronation went wrong and that's why they called it a red coronation.In Forrbiden Codex we see her summoning a monster,maybe she got banished and fled,which is probably why she wears a mask.Then for the last song we see the little girl becoming a knight,which then explains why there was writing about a holy knight over her head in an earlier Book.in book 5 she was in some sort of heavenly place with wings it is also another reason why she is called the holy knight. sooooo,that's my theroy,it might be a bit mixed up though...